Forever Apart
by CandyWatterson
Summary: Warning this is Alternate Universe: Since Penny had denied Gumball's request of being GF and BF, he has been a nervous wreck. Growing deeper and deeper into society, his parents had decided to send him and his siblings to Camp Ronrīhāto . A place for lonely hearts to get out of depression and back on their feet. The only thing Gumball needs to know now is "How you survive".
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever thought that even the smallest mistakes in life could possibley effect you forever. I have not thought about that till now. When the love of my life walked up to me and said these exact words.

"I am not intrested Gumball".

After hearing these words I couldn't continue. My sisters and brother were always trying to cheer me up about it. I have eaten at least 100 muffins from them since I got denied by her. I haven't slept much. I felt like life was hopeless.

You guys probabley want to here about it. I guess I could tell you my story. But It will not be as Happily Ever After as you think it will be.

 **Prolouge of my newest story Forever Apart. Do not worry, Chapter 1 will be out today :)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Monday)Before Breakup:

I am as cheery as ever. Though you ever have that feeling where you know that the following day will be amazing. That is what I am feeling now. Tomorrow is my 3rd date with Penny and she says she has something very important to say about me. My brother Dante says that I should not worry about girls. He says that they are super complex and that I should act like I dont care alot about this date.

My younger sister Candy and my twin sister Lexy disagree.

"Gumball,Girls want a guy who cares about their dates", Lexy begins.

"They want someone to talk to and comfor them", Candy continued,"Someone they can relate to".

After their advice, I went to Darwin. Mainly because, secretly, and dont tell the others. I like him better.

"I don't know", Darwin replies when I ask them the question.

"What do you mean you don't know?!", I say very upset.

"I haven't dated anyone or liked anyone either", Darwin confesses.

I am very upset because of this, but I figure out, I am Gumball Watterson,she likes me and I like her.

(Monday)Date/Breakup:

"What do you mean you want to break up?!", I scream across the mall.

Everyone looks at me like I am mental. I am so suprised of the words Penny says I run into the bathroom to cry. Look at me. Pathetic,Weak,Troublesome, of course Penny would dump me sonner or later.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Do you think I am in the mood dude?!", I say to the person.

"Gumball,It's me", Penny replies.

I slowly get out of the stall I was weeping in and go to the door. I do not open it,but talk through it.

"Gumball, I really like you, I do", Penny says.

"Then why are you breaking up with me?", I say," Why are you letting me go".

"Because I am moving and I wanted to not be in a long distance relationship".

I was shocked Penny was moving, but even move shocked she didn't want to keep our relationship.

"Why can't we be long distance?", I reply.

"Because..", She began.

"What Penny?!", I scream.

"I am, I am..getting an arranged boyfriend from my parents".

"What?!".

"You see, In Peanutism,my religion, parents have a choise of arranging their child with someone else's. My parents really don't like you and the last straw was that fire".

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out the window, and ran home. That was the last I talked or even saw the love I called Penny Fitzgerald.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am advancing in my vocabulary so my stories will now onwards will sound like a much older person has written it. I also am proud to announce the winners of my counselor competition have been chosen and will be revealed soon enough. For now,Enjoy the Chapter.**

(A month after Breakup) 

"We will be sending you to Camp Ronrīhāto for a few months", my mother Nicole announced.

I could not believe my Ronrīhāto was the best camp for recent heartbreak victims. Including me and actually Candy. Who knew a flower as sweet and delicate as Leslie could have broken a heart as sweet and beautiful as Candy. I guess the poor flower had fallen for someone else.

She was even more depressed then me. As I was afraid to do anything for the fear it would remind me of my time with Penny. Candy had started to stop doing everything. She didn't sleep,eat,talk, nothing.

I have to admit I rushed while packing my nesscescities. I had packed a toothbrush, toothpaste, PJ's, 10 pairs of underwear. I think I am ready. Except the fact, I almost forgot my pants.

(Later on at the Camp)

We had passed the sign. I know we were almost there. I could feel the cool breeze of the night sky. The stars were a beautiful sight. I wish Penny was here to see this, she loved stars.

When we had finished the registration, it was time to say goodbye to mom and dad.

First,Darwin went up and hugged both of them. Followed by Lexy,Dante, and Anais. Candy stood there but then started walking toawrd them. Tears were falling out of her eyes. She kissed them both. She held on very long and hesitated,but decided to let go. I went up and hugged my parents. It was only going to be a month.

"Kids before we leave", my dad began.

He had taken out a locket of all 8 of us. We were all younger. Me and Lexy 6, and in the picture we were fighting. Candy was 5 and was drinking a juice box. Darwin was 4 and was coloring a picture. Dante was 7 and looked rather the same. He was trying this cool guy pose he and in the movies. Anais was in Mom's arms. Dad was hugging us all.

I teared up.

He gave it to me.

"I dont think I need this the most", I began.

Everyone looked at me confused. I gave the locket to Candy, she looked suprised at 1st but then took it.

"Goodbye Kids",my parents said.

They went in the car and drove off. That is when I realized something and started running after looked behind and stopped.

"Yes Gumball?", Mom said.

"I forgot to say I love you", I replied.

Mom was crying.

"Gummypuss, I love you too".


	4. Chapter 4

**Gumball's POV**

As a young child my mother and father were one of the only people I trust. Now that I attend this Camp, I must now have trust in others. Others I do not know.

It is 9:00 in the morning. After last night, I had chosen my room. It looked similiar to my old one back at home. I shared my room with a little girl they called Zoie. She looked delicate and fragile,but I can totally make her come out of her shell. Just like I did with Penny. I mean she doesn't wear a shell though. She's a ferett.

When I finally came out of bed, Zoie was changing into Camp uniform. She looked broken down. Like she is not actually who she seems to be.

 **Candy POV**

"I have Finally found that Camp suit!", I scream

I quickly quiet down when I get a quick glance from my roommates Love and Lexy. I quickly blushed.

I am ready to go outside when Love quitley whispers"I am alone".

I stare back at her confused.

"But Love,2 people are right next to you",I reply.

"I am alone,Forever Apart with the one I loved", She continues.

I stand confused for a few moments. I then leave and leave Love to her whispers.

 **No one's POV**

 **"The following people come to the office: Candy Watterson,Lexy Watterson,Dante Watterson,Anais Watterson,Darwin Watterson, and Gumball Watterson". The Microphone beeps**

"Did you need anything sir?", Dante asks.

"I only need two of you right now the rest I will be doing something with later", the Camp Owner replies.

Candy and Darwin volunteer.

 _ **In a Room**_

"Did you need something?", Darwin and Candy say.

"Oh nothing", the owner replies", Except your attention".

"Oh Ok", Darwin replies.

"Joshua now!",he shouts.

"Who?", Candy says.

********(BOOM)

(Another Room) 

**Darwin's POV**

I wake up confused. I find that me and Candy are tied up to chairs in a dark empty room.

"Welcome Candice and Darwin, to our Mental Love Program", a microphone beeps.

"Who are you?!", I shout.

"Ya, and where are we", Candy saids nervousley.

"That is important,wants important is that I tell you your whole life is a lie".

Me and Candy looked at each other,where was he going with this? 

**See you next chapter :) Sorry its rushed. I wanted to get it out but I had no time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. It's time to announce the Camper and Counseler Contest winners. Zoie owned by CakeofMischief13. Joshua owned by The Doube U. Love owned by Love7424,and Diane owned by DianeCarson. Now Enjoy the story.**

 **Darwin's POV**

\- A Hidden Room-

"You may be wondering, Sir, How could my whole life be a lie?", the Camp director says.

Candy and I stare at him. This is exactley what we were thinking.

"Well, you came here so you could get rid of thoughts of your previous loves, the thing about life kids, is that you are always alone", he continues.

"But Sir, that could not..", the barn owl known as Joshua starts.

"Silence Joshua!", the director shouts.

Joshua quickly goes silence.

"If you do not believe me, why don't you stay here for a few more hours", the director continues.

We had no choice. So me and Candy sat there. Wherever my siblings are, please hurry up.

 **Gumball's POV**

 **3 hours later...**

A few hours had passed before Darwin and Candy came outside again. They looked just like the rest of the campers. Plain,Dull, and most importanly hopeless. I tried asking Darwin whats wrong.

" Life is whats wrong", he replies.

"Darwin are you sick or something, you usually aren't this..", Lexy begins.

"Boring", Dante says.

"Dante!, That is so rude I should tell Mom", Lexy continues.

After we got Candy and Darwin back to their cabins, Me,Candy,Lexy, and Anais started to discuss about their behavior.

"I think this explains the behaviors of the campers such as Love and Zoie", Anais says with her usual smart aleck attitude.

"I for once agree with her", I reply.

We hear a sound coming from a bush. This is when a green bunny falls out of it.

"What were you doing in that bush", Dante questions her.

"I am very sorry, It is just that I heard you talk about the Director", she replies.

"What about him", Lexy says.

" He tells our students some things that change them", She replies.

"What's your name", Lexy says.

"My name is Diane Carson", Diane says.

"And exactly what does the Director say to the campers", I say.

"Tells them they are Forever Apart from the one they love"

 **What? Who is this mysterious bunny from the bushes. How does she know this much? Figure out next chapter. Candy out and Stay Sweet :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Today's **chapter will be centered about: 1) The change of Darwin and Candy. 2) Diane and Dante bonding.**

 **—-**

 **•Before the Change•**

 _ **Candy's Point of View**_

As my mother would say,"Your enemies and friends may not always be different. For they both deceive you in many different ways".

When she told me this, I had just started attend Elmore Junior High. She said to be conscious of the people I decide to become friends with. In the situation I was now facing, I did not play close attention to the enemy. But **_that_** is me, I am flexible,smart, maybe even pretty. But I rush into things , those things turn into my problems.

"Candy".

I come back to reality. Darwin had been calling my name about 5 times. When I realize I am still in the room the camp director had taken us to.

Also, I guess the Director had been telling us about the reasons our life is false. Boy, he will be mad when he realizes I was not listening.

 **•After the Change•**

Dante's POV

That Diane girl intrigues way her beautiful collar dress always is leveled. Her bunny teeth. I am finally realizing I might like this girl.

"Dante are you listening", Diana asks.

"Of Couse", I reply

"Do you know what I said"?

"Yes, you said...

 _Ok Fans. If you guess what Diane said, you get to put your OC in or you get to choose next chapters main idea. Just reply in the comments. Stay Sweet and Candy's out_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Back! Sorry for not updating in so long but I was really busy. To make it up, Forever Apart has now become my main purpose for this summer! This mostly takes place in Candy's mind while she's asleep :). Well, Enjoy the Fanfic!**

 **. . .**

 _Nobody loves you.._

Candice Watterson had this stuck in her head. But now, she questioned if it was really true. The man told her it was...The man that was supposed to protect her. The man she had put her faith into. She somehow disagreed though. One part of her just wanted let go...

 _Nobody wants you.._

Has he been lying..Is is that, She was loved? She wish she knew.

 _Oh Candy!_

The young girl twitched. Nobody called her Candy, Nobody but her loved ones and closet friends.

 _Where are you?_

Candy didn't even know where she was anymore..She was in pure darkness. Maybe, she was asleep.

 _You have been a very bad girl_

" A Bad Girl..", Candy replied, her eyes tearing up.

 _Do you think that I would ever lie to you?!_

Maybe..It has only been a few days she she had arrived. It would not be that suprising.

 _So I see you are still having second thoughts._

Candy stayed quiet, she did not wish to reply. Who knew what he would do if she did.

 _I have just the solution.._

The voice slowly faded away. Candy stood up and started to walk around. After what seemed like forever, she had came across 2 doors.

 _Choose the one on your Right._

It would be best to just agree...

The Blue cat opened the door to only be entering her neighborhood in Elmore.

 _Isn't this nice, isn't this home?_

Candy nodded before rushing into her house. She could not wait to tell her parents. Tell them her adventures at camp, Tell them how much she missed them.

Walking into the Living room, she saw the face of disapproval on her families face. Gumball, Dante,Darwin, Anais, Lexy, Darwin, Mom...Dad.

"Why are you back?!", Gumball hissed.

Candy stood silently at her Brother's behavior.

"What's wrong..Cat got your tounge?", Lexy growled.

 _What is wrong Candy? I thought you thought your family loved you?_

She thought they did.

"She's so stupid", Anais said.

"And her Bows are so inmature", Darwin remarked. Dante nodded.

"Stupid, Inmature?!", Candy whispered. What was going on?!

 _Don't you see this is how they really feel_

No...It cant be true!

Candy broke out into tears, she couldn't believe this.

"Ugly...", Lexy began.

"Little", Dante continued.

"Girl", Anais concluded.

The Family began chanting it..Becoming louder and louder.

"NO!NO! I want you to love me! ARENT' I YOUR LITTLE PEACE OF CANDY?!", Candy shouted.

They continued chanting it.

It became louder until it became misreable for the little girl.

"JUST STOP! I DON'T LOVE YOU GUYS EITHER!", Candy shouted.

Candy stood up and had a look of fierceness in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU ALL, JUST GO AWAY!", Candy screamed.

The family stopped, their look of disapproval returning.

"Just a little mistake", Nicole and Richard said.

"Just a little mistake", the 4 kids said to their young sister.

 _Just a Little Mistake_

"Just a little mistake", Candy concluded.

 **Well That was it! Sorry if this doesn't line up with the last one! It's been a long time! There will be a chapter with Darwin in his dream too. Also! I wanted to say I will be accepting ONE more Oc! So Comment Bellow and don't forget to Review! Stay Sweet and Candy's Out!**


End file.
